Ring of Blood
by Washu-Plushie
Summary: read it and you'll find out


Reana sat out upon a cliff singing her song . A song of unknow words . A song of an ancient language . The wind gently blew her hair as she kept singing that haunting melody .   
  
Namaarie Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta  
gurtha Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle   
May your ways be green and golden Aa' menealle nauva  
calen ar' malta My heart shall weep until it sees thee again   
Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle   
  
The song broke all the silence from the grassy plain below to the rigded  
rocks of the cliff . A man looked up at Reana as she sung , rather curiously .  
Reana kept singing . The man went up the cliff from a small dirt path and   
reached the cliff . Reana had already stoped singing . The man walked  
closer to Reana . "Excuse me miss but where'd you learn to sing like that .  
its so beautiful . you sound like an angel from heaven " The man simply   
complemented . Reana turned around and stared at the man . She quickly  
jumped off the cliff . The man startled looked down the cliff and saw her  
standing there staring at him with curious eyes of a true angel .  
"Please ... please dont be afraid come back I just want to be friends ! "   
The man said in a sharp kind voice . You could barley see his fangs though  
as he quickly licked his lips but it was to quick for any one to see , even  
Reana . Reana steped back a notch worriely and curiously .  
"who...who are you !?!?!?! and what do you want ? " she yelled to him .   
Her voice seemed to stream through the mountains in the distance .  
" My names Rubens whats yours ? Come on come up here . I wont bite . "  
He said mischifilly and licked his lips again . Reana felt as if she were in  
a trance and couldnt resist . She clapped her hands together and out  
poped a pair of pure white angel wings . She was and Angel after all !   
She looked up one more time and felt as if she were to regret this .  
She flew up and sat on the cliff a few feet away and stared at him .  
" Here I am , happy ? Now ... What do you want ?" she said in a down  
kind of voice . " so you are an angel from heaven I soppose ?"  
he laughed and looked into her eyes . Reana stared at his eyes .  
They were maroon the color of blood and it seemed as if they were a  
black hole pulling her closer until ... " So what if I am . Why should you care . "   
she mumbled in an annoid way . She then slipped a tiny bit closer to  
Rubens . Rubens smiled . " I like Angels theyre such beautiful creatures  
with amazing voices. And your name is little angel girlie." He smirked at the  
little angels clear blue eyes . They were so clear blue that they almost  
looked as if crystal . Reana hesitated for a moment and then sat right  
next to him " My names .... My names Reana ... and im an angel from   
heaven sent to Earth , to watch over the plains and cliffs . " She gave him  
a dull smile trying to resist the black hole pulling her closer .  
" Reana ... what a beautiful name .tell me more . lets be friends"  
he said in a relaxed voice . ( by the way Rubens is 20 and Reana is 18 )  
So they chated for a long time until the sun started to set .   
By the end of the day they were already in love . The 2 of them were  
laying on the grass close together watching the birds fly by .  
"Id never thought id find some one I loved in one day . " She looked at  
Rubens." Have you ever thought about what a tragety it would be to  
lose some one you loved in one day though ? " he said in a sad tone .   
"yes , why do you bring that up though ? " she looked at him curiously .  
" Listen " he sat up and put his hands on her shoulders ." run away far   
away from here . The truth is im a vampire and at 1st I just wanted to   
pull you into my grasp so I could take your blood " he let out in a burst   
of air . Reana looked at him scarily and then hugged him . " im not leaving  
you even if it does mean my death " She said that from the depths of her  
heart as she clinged onto him an wouldnt let go . It was nightfall and the  
star were glimmering . "If this is what you choose so be it you idiot ! "  
* tear * He coughed a few times and relised her really did need her blood  
cause his throat was drying up . " forgive me angel girlie. im sure to go to  
heck for drinking an angels blood . " He hugged her tight . Reana died  
crying that sad yet beautiful night . At least she was killed by some one  
she loved . Some one she would forgive . For Rubens he keeps walking  
the night taking peoples blood o.o yet crys from time to time . tears of an  
angels blood . ( kreepy i know o.0 but i like this kinda stufferz dunno whyz   
*stares at storie * hehe o.o . )  
  
Have you ever truley thought about the pain of what it would be to fall madly   
in love . Then all of a sudden get killed by your lover . Spooky thought no ?  
It has happened though . so cherish your husband/wife , bf/gf , lover  
for as long as you can . Because when Death kreeps around the corner   
theres no turning back . 


End file.
